


Don't think, just react.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A 100 and A Song of Ice and Fire inspired crossover fic which has zombies.This time featuring Octavia Blake and Daenerys Targaryen. Both are leaders of communities which are close to one another. They happen to get separated with each other due to a hoard of zombies. This gives them time to reassess and revaluate each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Don't think, just react.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



Daenerys did not like to show fear, she did not like to cower and she knew her companion felt the same way. Both were putting on a brave face but inside they were as scared as any one would be perhaps even more so as they had more to lose. There were people who followed them. People who could just as soon as leave or worse turn on them if they showed any signs of weakness. They were counted on to defend and do what was best for their people. In this moment they were alone but there were ears everywhere. They were trying to come to an agreement about weapons and supplies before the zombie hoard hit them. Both wanting what was best for their people only. Neither wanting to budge on the terms that they wanted to agree.

Octavia was assessing the person she was hiding out with and at first she would admit that she did not expect much from her. She expected that she would have to do all the work and all the daring rescues but she would concede that the blonde had helped a little. She was pretty good at spotting which pathways or routes would allow them to evade the most zombies. She was also pretty quick on her feet but not much of a fighter which is what would be her downfall one day. Not being able to protect yourself should you become separated was a recipe for disasters. There was a point that Octavia had thought not to allow this imposter to take up any of her time but then she found out she was in charge of a Dothraki encampment which could come in handy should she ever need to open a trade route or to have some more man power. Waiting out the hoard had allowed them some time to think. They were both women in power but they both had some insecurities which they could not put on show when near their people. What Octavia did know was that both of their crews had split up due to the zombie hoard which had happened upon them in the middle of nowhere. If they didn’t get back soon, there would be riots and arguments over who would be the next leaders. Maybe even deaths.

They were in a large shopping mall trying to simultaneously put themselves on show yet hide at the same time. Just in case anyone came looking for them. The street and parking lots were packed with zombies and the store which they found themselves in had a few roaming around. It was the remnants of some sort of clothing store but most of the items had been looted already. 

“What did you say your name was?” The sound of the voice in the quiet startled Octavia and it took her a few moments to reply. “I didn’t,” was what she settled on.

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and the…” Octavia had stuffed a hand over Daenery’s mouth. Daenerys became visibly outraged at her audacity and felt the fire or rage alighting inside her. How dare anyone touch her without permission? Her anger was short lived as a lone zombie came round the corner of clothing display racks they were hiding behind, it was followed by another and then yet another. All dawdling along without a care in the world. 

This caused both of them to still. Octavia had felt her companion tense up under her hand. Silence fell upon the store. The only noise was groans coming from the zombies. Octavia and Daenerys made eye contact and a mutual understanding was formed. They were to remain absolutely still and not make a move. Daenerys’ anger dissipated. What felt like a while later all the zombies had waddled off further towards the back of the store. Octavia then released her quarry and crawled a little ways forward to peak out from behind their hiding place. Yes, they had all moved towards the back of the store. Meaning the front was clear. This was their chance to leave. 

Daenerys was never more shocked in her life. One of the people she was supposed to be at odds with had saved her life. Granted she had saved her own skin in the process. She mused in her mind that she needed more combat training and more diplomatic training in order to survive. Her leadership had been thrust upon her. It wasn’t something she thought she could ever have due to her brother but after his untimely demise she had all the tools she’s needed. Daenerys needed to be able to use herself as a weapon and not rely on commanding others to be her weapon. Maybe this camp would be a beneficial ally in the war against the zombies. Daenerys had to get Octavia to ally with her.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up at her saviour, she wasn’t very old, possibly the same age as her or younger even. Although, she was covered in a layer of grime so Daenerys couldn’t be sure. The hand made a motion as if to pull her up and Daenerys let her help. There was no one around to see and a moment of vulnerability could not be counted against her. Her legs felt like jelly and to stand on her own would have shown her weakness anyway. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly and the response she received was a sharp nod. No smile came and there were no friendly words of encouragement. The only response was her taking a step closer which made Daenerys think she had been lulled into a false sense of security by her companion. A hand came up and she thought it would be her end. Except, nothing happened. Nothing bad or painful at least. 

Octavia had grabbed her hand and was leading her out of the store. She appreciated not being left behind. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked to a stop. The force of her companion pulling her forward resulted in her falling onto the floor on her stomach. A lone zombie had appeared from underneath one of the shelving units and had attached it’s hand onto her boot. She struggled to army crawl along the floor but found it difficult due to all the debris and the inhuman strength of the hand which had grabbed her. Octavia had reacted on instinct alone and stomped onto the zombies arm with a large amount of rage. Rage that had previously been concealed that she had let free. Rage about having to show no weaknesses. Rage that consumed her very being about people either not trusting her or doubting her. Rage about her family. She was so lost that she became back to awareness to find that she was in an embrace. That Khaleesi of the Dothraki was hugging her. She was grateful to receive that positive touch and hugged her back. She also felt tears on her cheeks so quickly swiped at them. 

“We really have to go, all the zombies are coming back but thank you once again,” Daenerys said to her and this time it was her who was pulling Octavia out the front of the shop. There were only a couple of zombies out within the centre of the shopping mall but they could outrun them, they were not very smart as they only gravitated to sounds. They also never moved at a pace which was faster than a casual stroll. They could only walk and not run, the only times they were dangerous were in large quantities, like the hoard which had split them up from their communities during one of their peace talks. The reason why they were in this mess in the first place. However, they didn’t count on the zombies which were coming out of the other shops due to the noise their running was making. The duo continued on for a little while before they wound up in front of a games shop. It was round the corner and the entrance had a makeshift barrier. Someone had piled up furniture. Daenerys hesitated out the front of it. Looking up at the sign which had long since become weathered. 

"Do you want to go in there?" Daenerys heard Octavia ask her, she wanted to go in with all her heart as it reminded her of a time from her childhood. The fact that it looked like a safer place hadn’t nothing to do with it. 

"We have to go somewhere to fool the zombies so why not here," Daenerys replied downplaying her individual want to go in there. Luckily Octavia agreed that going in there would allow all the zombies to walk past. They quickly scrambled over the upturned sofa and wardrobe which was on its side.

A little while later they were both walking down the aisles of the games shop. There were so many different games but most they could not play due to there being no electricity. That did not stop them from reminiscing about previous times though. Thinking about some previous time where nothing was wrong was good for them. 

"This was my favourite game," Daenerys exclaimed and did a little jump from her excitement. Octavia looked at her and she was gesturing to a game which had castles, royalty and dragons. A fantasy game. Shehad never personally heard of it and just listened to her continue talking about it. "I used to play it all the time, we had our own machine until I beat my Brother...and then it got burnt" Daenerys said and her happy mood seemed to have evaporated as she put the game down and walked further into the shop. No more was said on that matter. Octavia did the same not really looking at the games for electrical equipment, they did not have those where she was from. They did not have much entertainment at all. Octavia stepped on an item and there was a crunch. This set them both on alert, looking round to see if any zombies were going to come out, none did so they became visibly relaxed. Octavia looked down underneath her black booted foot, a word caught her attention. Space. She removed her foot and it said Space Invaders. This bought a smile to her face. Yes, that she was. Invading Earth from space. 

Having wasted enough time to ensure that all zombies would have shuffled on or gotten distracted by other sounds they both decided that it was best that they move on. They had to get back to their people before they got into a situation which they could not hide from, avoid or fight. They had chanced enough as it was and their people were probably awfully worried for the most both. Leaving the shopping mall was surprisingly easy. They only had to avoid a pair of zombies who were dressed as mall cops. 

They both made it back to their respective encampments and clans in one piece. Daenerys to her Dothraki and Octavia to her Skye clan base. They arranged to meet up again for another peace talk. When the two clans met one another to talk trade and peace talks their people were shocked at the strange turn of events. They had gone from not wanted to concede anything at all and being very cautious of each other to being more accepting and inclusive. Even though Octavia’s crew had more fire power and better weapons and could overtake the Dothraki. Octavia had conceded a few of her stash of powerful weapons in exchange for some lessons on knife fighting and horseback riding. 

For both communities it was a win, win. They could help each other. They entered an informal arrangement. Both Daenerys and Octavia did not speak a word of what happened within that shopping mall though. It was their little secret. Both felt that some of the events that happened in their would be detrimental to their rule on their people. Showing weakness and vulnerability would be seen as reason enough for a new leader to be chosen. Overtime their people would forget and stop questioning the curious incident, the leaders of the respective communities often being asked what happened and why they did not take advantage of the situation. Now though, as the years passed the only people who seemed to remember were the two people in that store and they would periodically remember it as a time which would give them strength to do what needed to be done. When Octavia and Daenerys would meet to discuss new agreements or updating the terms because new communities and encampments were being added, it was an unspoken rule that everyone would be allowed sanctuary no matter how much in the way of resources they had. It was humans versus zombies after all.


End file.
